gendut! benarkah?
by azalea xafier
Summary: menjadi bahan pembicaraan karena tubuhnya berisi... namun yang orang lain tidak ketahui bahwa dirinya memiliki rahasia dibalik tubuhnya yang terlihat berisi itu... Fem!Naruto


**Gendut?! Benarkah?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A fanfiction presented by**

 **Azalea Xafier**

 **Fem!Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Itachi ^ Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Rate : T+**

Warning : Gender Switch, typo(s), AU, OOC, bikin mual dsb

Isi cerita sangat pasaran dan dijamin membosankan

Apabila terjadi kesamaan dan hal-hal lain dalam cerita saya, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu karena ide cerita ini murni dari saya.

Kritik dan saran akan diterima, Mohon bimbingannya.

Don't like don't read

Please enjoys

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hei…Lihat-lihat!"

"Iya, terlihat seperti babi,"

"Kenapa ada gadis seperti itu? Gendut dan jelek"

"Kalau aku seperti itu, aku akan sangat malu,"

"ughh… pipinya sangat _chubby_ , dan apa-apaan dengan payudaranya itu. Apa dia sengaja melakukan itu untuk menggoda laki-laki?"

"Menjijikkan, pasti sering melakukan kencan dengan paman-paman hidung belang,"

"Hiiiii…. Mengerikan,"

"Aku tak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya,"

Telinganya mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh segerombolan para gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya ketika ia melewati mereka. Itu sudah menjadi hal biasa yang dia dengar semenjak dirinya memasuki perkulihan semester baru. Mereka bahkan tak bersusah-susah diri untuk sedikit saja meredamkan suara. Memandang dirinya pura-pura prihatin, seolah dirinya perlu dikasihani.

Gadis itu terus berjalan seolah tak terjadi apapun. Menulikan telinga dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Biarkan saja selama itu tidak merugikan dirinya. Melangkah penuh percaya diri menuju kelas perkulihan jam pertama. Mata kuliah _Pengantar Arsitektur_ oleh Mr. Hatake Kakashi. Dosen yang sering terlambat namun sangat ketat dengan aturan dan lumayan _killer_.

Begitu memasuki ruang kelas, dirinya mendapatkan tatapan serupa dari beberapa gadis yang satu kelas dengannya, selebihnya acuh-acuh saja. Melanjutkan obrolan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Melewati beberapa gadis yang sedang duduk bergerombol menuju kursi kosong yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Melepaskan tas selempangnya dan menduduki kursi disana. Lagi-lagi berusaha untuk membiarkan tatapan-tatapan sinis dari gadis-gadis yang baru saja dirinya lewati.

"Se—selamat pagi Uzumaki- _san_ ,"

Menolehkan kepala ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap sapaan suara lembut menyebutkan namanya. Seorang gadis beriris _lavender_ terlihat gugup menatap dirinya. Cantik. Itu kesan pertama yang ia tangkap dari netra _blue shappire—_ nya.

"Ah selamat pagi juga Hyuga- _san_ , dan cukup Naruto saja, lebih nyaman untuk telingaku,"

Jawabnya ceria dengan senyum yang terlewat manis. Menghasilkan lekukan di kedua pipinya yang _chubby_. Lesung pipi. Sangat manis dan _cute_ bagi yang melihat.

"Ahh… eumm… baiklah kalau begitu Na—Naruto- _chan,"_ gadis yang di panggil dengan Hyuga tersenyum malu-malu salah tingkah. Terlihat gugup. "Naruto- _chan_ juga harus memanggilku Hinata saja, karena kita satu angkatan pasti seumuran," lanjutnya gadis tersebut dengan antusias.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Hinata- _chan_ ," Naruto masih memberikan senyum manisnya.

' _Seumuran ya'_ Naruto tidak yakin dengan hal yang satu ini. Tapi benar kalau mereka satu angkatan, sama-sama mahasiswa baru di _Konoha International University_ jurusan _Arsitektur_.

"Lihat senyumnya itu, sangat memuakkan," bisikan seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang kepada teman kelompoknya.

"Iya, sangat dibuat-buat, membuatku geli saja," sambung yang lain, kali ini gadis berambut hitam sebahu.

"Ini sangat buruk untuk berdekatan dengan seorang bangsawan seperti Hyuga Hinata," sambung gadis yang lain.

"Aku akan menuntutnya nanti kalau si gendut jelek itu merusak Hinata- _hime_ ," kembali terdengar sahutan dari gadis yang lain lagi.

Bisik-bisik yang tidak bisa disebut bisik-bisik karena cukup keras terdengar sampai ketelinga Naruto. Naruto? Gadis itu menulikan telinga dengan mengambil buku panduan dari dalam tas dan membacanya. Membiarkan bisikan-bisikan yang jelas-jelas ditujukan untuknya.

"Na—Naruto- _chan_ jangan dengarkan mereka, mereka tidak bermaksud seperti itu," Hinata yang mendengarnya menjadi merasa tidak enak hati. Dalam hati dirinya geram dengan perkataan para gadis teman sekelasnya. Membicarakan hal buruk teman sekelas yang lain tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Tidak masalah untukku Hinata- _chan_ ,"

Naruto menyahut cuek, tak peduli dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit lega karena gadis yang duduk di sampingnya ini terlihat tak berpengaruh.

Bisik-bisik masih berlanjut dan berhenti ketika Mr. Hatake Kakashi memasuki kelas untuk memulai ceramah berbalut penjelasan perkuliahan pagi itu.

.

.

Perkuliahan mata kuliah kedua oleh Mrs. Anko selesai ketika memasuki istirahat makan siang. Naruto meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang berisi dengan menghela nafas lelah. Mata kuliah struktur dan konstruksi 1 yang diajar oleh Mrs. Anko membuatnya sedikit lelah. Dirinya akhir-akhir ini memang mudah capek akibat kurang tidur.

Tangannya mulai membereskan perlengkapan alat tulis miliknya dengan cekatan, kemudian memasukkan kedalam tas hitamnya dengan rapi. Dirinya segera beranjak berdiri dari kursi yang dirinya duduki, berniat untuk segera meninggalkan kelas dan melanjutkan tujuannya untuk ke kantin Fakultas, mengisi perutnya yang meminta perhatian sejak tadi. Dirinya lapar.

"Naruto- _chan,_ apakah Naruto- _chan_ ingin ke kantin untuk makan siang,"

Suara Hinata membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Begitulah! Aku butuh asupan,"

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sembari mengelus perutnya yang berlemak dengan santai.

"Bisakah kita pergi bersama?"

Naruto memandang Hinata.

"Tentu saja, ayo," ujarnya kemudian.

Naruto Dan Hinata berjalan beriringan berdua meninggalkan kelas. Mereka terlihat berbincang membahas mata kuliah Mrs. Anko yang baru saja mereka pelajari. Sesekali tersenyum menjadi selingan obrolan dua gadis berbeda rupa.

Suasana kantin sangat ramai diisi oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang ingin mengisi perut-perut kosong yang menjerit minta nutrisi. Hinata sedang memesan makan siang mereka pada pegawai kantin sedang Naruto mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari kursi yang masih kosong, melangkahkan kaki ketika sudah menemukan tempat yang belum terisi.

Tangannya dijegal oleh tangan lain ketika sedang berusaha menarik kursi untuk dirinya duduk.

"Ini kursi kami gendut jelek, kami yang menemukan,"

Seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu berucap mencemooh dirinya. Menduduki kursi yang sebelumnya ingin dia gunakan.

"Tapi kursi yang lain sudah penuh, kita bisa berbagi meja,"

Naruto bernegosiasi, walau bagaimanapun ini sedang memasuki jam makan siang, jadi kantin ramai pengunjung yang otomatis membuat kursi kantin banyak yang menempati.

"Siapa peduli," ujar gadis lain berambut pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi. Jawaban yang sangat cuek.

"Lantai masih luas, kau sangat cocok duduk di sana,"

Gadis dengan rambut cepol dua menyahut. Tangannya sibuk memainkan _Handphone_ pintar mahalnya. Keluaran terbaru. Dibalas dengan kekehan memcemooh dari gadis yang lain.

"Tapi—

"Pergilah, kau merusak moodku, cih!"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh ucapan sarkas gadis berambut Pink yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Angkuh. Perdebatan mereka menjadi tontonan gratis para pengunjung kantin.

"Cih! Apa yang dilakukan si gendut itu,"

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar oleh telinga Naruto. Gadis berambut Pink dan teman-temannya terlihat tersenyum meremehkan.

"Mencoba mendekati primadona kampus, Sakura- _sama_ akan ternodai oleh wajah jeleknya si gendut babi,"

"Dasar tidak tahu diri,"

"Tidak tahu malu, dasar gendut sok kecantikan,"

Bisikan bernada sarkas makin berdengung di telinganya. Membuat telinganya memanas. Mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dirinya ingin sekali menghajar meraka satu-satu kalau tidak ingat untuk tidak membuat keributan, apalagi sekarang di kantin yang ramai. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan untuk mengusir emosi yang sempat timbul.

Dirinya baru akan melangkah berbalik untuk kembali menemui Hinata ketika sebuah suara bass memanggilnya.

" _Dobe_? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Hening.

Suasana kantin langsung hening ketika suara bass itu terdengar. Semua mata memandang kepada asal suara. Terperangah.

"Ha?" hanya itu respon Naruto.

"Sini." Singkat pula respon yang diberikan.

"Ehh!" masih bingung dengan respon yang diberikan.

"Ck!" mendecih pelan, " aku tahu kau bodoh dan lamban," nada cuek itu kembali terdengar.

"Apa maksudmu bodoh dan lamban itu _Teme_?!"

Naruto kesal juga kalau sering-sering dihina begini. Melangkah cepat kearah pemuda yang dipanggilnya _Teme_ dan memukul belakang kepala sang pemuda tanpa ampun.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku _dobe_!" sang pemuda korban pukulan Naruto sempat mengaduh dan kini mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang telah menjadi korban tangan gemuk Naruto.

"Ah, merepotkan. Duduklah Naruto,"

Pemuda berkucir dengan raut muka mengantuk menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di kursi yang masih kosong. Dan Naruto menurut saja. Mendudukkan tulang duduknya di samping pemuda _Teme_.

"Terima kasih Shikamaru,"

Yang hanya mendapatkan anggukan singkat dari pemuda berkucir.

"Kau sudah pulang _Teme_? Masalahnya sudah selesai?"

"Hn."

"Dasar, ah… Hinata- _chan_ sini," panggil Naruto ketika melihat Hinata terlihat ragu untuk mendekati meja mereka. "duduklah, kursi yang lain penuh," ujarnya lagi ketika Hinata sudah berada didekat mereka.

"Ap—apa tidak apa-apa?" Hinata gugup untuk duduk semeja dengan para senpai.

"Tidak apa-apa, duduklah," ucapan Naruto terdengar ringan.

"Te—terima kasih, Permisi Senpai," walau terlihat ragu Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri duduk di kursi tepat di samping senpai dengan rambut terkucir.

Sembari menunggu pesanan datang, mereka terlihat mengobrol ringan. Walau pecakapan itu didominasi oleh Naruto, dan sahutan singkat Hinata maupun pemuda dengan sebutan _Teme_. Sedang pria berkucir malah meletakkan kepalanya pada meja. Mata terpejam.

Interaksi itu menimbulkan respon berbeda dari para pengunjung kantin. Ada yang iri, kaget, marah ataupun benci.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto sedang berdiri di depan cermin besar dengan bayangan dirinya ada disana. Matanya dengan jeli melihat tubuhnya yang lebih berisi. Tangannya menarik-narik lemak yang ada di area perut dan lengan atasnya. Ughh… butuh usaha ekstra untuk menghilangkannya. Terlalu fokus pada bayangan tubuhnya membuat dirinya tidak sadar akan kehadiran orang lain dalam kamar.

Tersentak ketika merasakan sepasang tangan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya. Salah satu dari tangan itu mengelus perut berlemaknya dengan pelan. Lehernya merasakan gerakan seringan kupu-kupu dari benda lembut nan kenyal, mengecup area pundaknya. Terus menjalar hingga pangkal leher. Mengendikkan bahu karena geli.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" bisikan ringan bernada lembut mengalun tepat ditelinganya, membuat tubuhnya meremang dengan rangsangan tersebut. Meraih tangan kokoh tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri, mengeratkan pelukan. Hangat dan menenangkan.

Menggeleng pelan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis. Mata mereka bertatapan terefleksi pada cermin yang bertengger angkuh dihadapan mereka.

Bibir sensual itu kembali mengecup pipinya ringan, penuh damba. Mata tak terputus kontak walau sedetikpun.

"Kau membohongiku," pelukan erat diberikan. Melindungi.

"…"

"Aku menebak kalau ini berhubungan dengan kondisi tubuhmu," sekarang belakang telinga yang menjadi sasaran pendaratan sebuah kecupan. Seduktif. Naruto mati-matian menahan hasrat yang muncul karena tindakan yang dilakukan oleh sang pemeluk tubuhnya.

"Apakah mereka menghinamu lagi?" ucapan itu tetap lembut namun ada sedikit emosi didalamnya.

Naruto mengelus tangan yang masih melingkar erat di tubuhnya pelan. Berusaha untuk menenangkan.

Mata itu terus bertatapan. Berbicara.

"Apakah aku gendut dan jelek sekarang? Seperti babi?!"

Akhirnya kata yang ditahan itu terlontar juga.

"Apakah itu yang mereka katakan padamu,"

Pelukan makin mengerat. Tatapan itu mejadi tajam dan sarat akan emosi di sana. Anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban.

Hening merajai sang waktu. Naruto menyamankan diri dalam pelukan.

"Tubuh lebih berisi tidak bisa dikatakan gendut. Aku menyukainya. Kau tetap cantik. Kau dalam kondisi apapun aku menyukainya. Kau merelakan tubuhmu seperti ini untuk membuatku menjadi lelaki seutuhnya. Hiraukan mereka,"

"Benarkah begitu,"

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?"

Gelengan kepala diberikan.

Puncak kepala mendapatkan kecupan dalam, menumpahkan kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dalam kondisi apapun aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Pelukan masih tetap erat seperti sebelumnya. Perkataan itu menenangkan hati dan jiwanya. Perasaan gundah itu menghilang. Dua jiwa saling terhubung.

Yang tidak Naruto ketahui, sosok yang sekarang mendekapnya menampilkan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto sedang duduk di kursi taman yang berdekatan dengan kolam air mancur, menunggu mobil yang akan menjemputnya dari kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Hari ini dia mengenakan _maternity gravida dress loose casual_ berbahan siffon yang lembut warna hijau _tosca_ dan _Sneakers_ putih. Dirinya berusaha mengenakan dress-dress longgar yang terlihat cocok untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Buku-buku kuliah dan perlengkapan lain ada pada tas hitam yang ia letakkan dipangkuan.

Tangannya sedang memainkan ponsel miliknya, membalas pesan ketika merasakan kehadiran orang lain disekitarnya. Ada tiga pasang kaki yang dibalut dengan sepatu cantik nan mahal tepat dihadapannya. Mendongakkan kepala dan matanya menjumpai tiga orang gadis berpenampilan modis berdiri menatap dirinya tajam. Naruto menatap gadis berbusana wow dihadapannya dengan seksama. Menggali ingatan apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Hei gadis jelek muka bakpao, jauhi Sasuke—ku,"

Itu kalimat pertama yang Naruto dengar dari mulut seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu. Naruto hanya melongo. Apa yang mereka katakana sebenarnya? Ahh… Naruto ingat gadis-gadis berdandan mencolok ini adalah orang yang sama waktu kejadian di kantin beberapa hari lalu. Diam.

"Kenapa diam? Kau dengar, jauh-jauh dari Sasuke- _sama_ , gadis sepertimu merusak pamandangan,"

Kali ini adalah gadis dengan _style_ rambut cepol dua, berkacak pinggang. Berdiri angkuh.

"Ha?"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sungguh dirinya tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Dan lagi mendongak menatap mereka seperti ini membuat lehernya pegal.

Respon singkat malah makin membuat sang lawan bicara jengkel setengah mati.

"Ada apa dengan sikap sok polosmu itu. Kau memuakkan, apa kau sadar itu,"

Kepalanya mendapatkan toyoran-toyoran yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan, beberapa kali. Berusaha menghindar namun rambutnya sengaja ditahan oleh gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang pudar.

Sekarang mereka sudah menjadi tontonan mahasiswa lain. Ada yang menertawakannya, atau malah cuek tak peduli.

"Oh, _handphone_ yang mahal," gadis berambut pink merebut ponsel dari genggaman tangannya. Naruto mengingat kalau tidak salah namanya Sakura. Ketika di kantin ada beberapa orang yang menyebutkan kalau namanya Sakura. Haruno Sakura, ayahnya anggota dewan.

"Kembalikan," Tangan Naruto berusaha menggapai ponsel miliknya namun tidak sampai karena sekarang tubuhnya ditahan untuk tetap dalam posisi duduk.

"Oh. Kau menginginkan ini," suara dengan nada main-main yang terdengar.

"Ahh akau tahu, ponsel ini sangat mahal. Apa kau dapatkan dari hasil menjual tubuhmu,"

"Memangnya laku, tubuh seperti babi tidak ada yang mau menikmatinya,"

Hahahahaha…mereka tertawa puas penuh celaan.

"Kembalikan,"

Tubuh yang tekukung berusaha memberontak. Tidak banyak merubah posisi. Oh tenaga gadis bercepol ini lumayan juga. Tidak salah kalau dia adalah juara Nasional Karate.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya, ini—

Tangan Naruto sudah terulur untuk menerima ponsel yang disodorkan, akan tetapi…

Plung!

—upsss! Tanganku licin,"

HAHAHAHA

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kemudian berlalu. Salah satu dari mereka masih sempat untuk mendorong kepalanya kuat.

Naruto hanya memandang kemana ponsel miliknya kini berada. Dalam kolam air mancur. Menghiraukan banyak pasang mata yang kini menatapnya. Beranjak dari kursi yang dia duduki, jari-jari tangannya merapikan rambut yang berantakan. Berjalan pelan ke arah kolam, melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakan beserta kaos kakinya. Kaki kanan masuk ke dalam air terlebih dahulu disusul kaki kirinya. Pelan-pelan. Air kolam terasa dingin ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit.

Membungkuk, tangannya meraba-raba lantai kolam mencari keberadaan ponselnya. Terlalu fokus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Merubah posisi menjadi tegak ketika mendengar suara bass yang familiar dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

"Ponsel," hanya itu yang ia katakan, dirinya kembali membungkuk mencari ponselnya.

"Ha?"

Pemuda yang tadi menegur tidak pahan apa yang dikatakan Naruto tapi dirinya ikut masuk ke dalam kolam setelah melepas sepatu dan menyingsingkan _jeans_ hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Berdua mencari ponsel, tak menghiraukan mereka yang melihat.

"Mati," suara bass memecahkan keheningan dan juga kecipakan air kolam. Tanganannya mengulurkan ponsel yang berhasil ditemukan _. Blank_.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Ini bukan ponsel anti air," Naruto menerima ponsel miliknya yang disodorkan tapat dihadapannya. Tangannya mengotak-atik. Tak terjadi apapun. Hah… dirinya butuh ponsel baru. Bergegas dirinya naik, menyusul setelahnya sang pemuda.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi? Mereka mengerjaimu lagi,"

Percakapan terlontar diantara kesibukan memakai sepatu masing-masing.

"Begitulah, fansmu mengerikan," Naruto beranjak berdiri ke arah tas yang terletak di kursi. Memasukkan ponsel yang sudah tak berfungsi dalam tas hitamnya.

"Hn." Deheman pendek tersaji.

"Ahh kau menyebalkan. Itu fans gilamu Sasuke _teme_ ,"

"Kenapa diam saja. tidak seperti dirimu saja,"

Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke teme mengendikkan bahunya cuek.

"Aku kan ingin berubah jadi kalem," nyengir lebar.

"Terserah," Sasuke menjawab malas. "tapi bersikap lemah tidak cocok untukmu,"

"Ha? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi, katakan lagi aku tidak mendengarnya,"

"Jemputanmu sudah datang," mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Namun setelah mengucapkan itu, tak jauh dari mereka muncul mobil sedan hitam mewah meluncur pelan tak jauh dari posisi Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri. Mobil yang biasa mengantar jemput Naruto. Sasuke mendorong pelan punggung Naruto sampai ke mobil. Membukakan pintu penumpang bagian belakang. Menekan kepala Naruto untuk membuat gadis itu masuk ke dalam.

Naruto mendengus tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, namun menurut saja. menurunkan kaca hitam mobil, melongokkan kepala memandang Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Pulanglah _weekend_ minggu ini. Ibu yang menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu kalau ketemu. Kau tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Yuu juga kengen lho," ujarnya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Dasar, sok sibuk padahal _jomblo_ ," cibiran Naruto berikan kepada Sasuke yang hanya berdehem saja. Buru-buru menaikkan kaca mobil ketika melihat Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu padanya seraya tertawa mengejek, menjulurkan lidahnya. Mobil melaju pelan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat menggerutu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto sedang berada di toilet Fakultas untuk mencuci tangannya ketika merasakan kehadiran orang lain disana. Mata kuliah Mr. Hatake Kakashi baru beberapa menit yang lalu selesai. Dirinya buru-buru keluar bahkan menyamai langkah Mr. Hatake untuk mencapai pintu kelas. Kandung kemih tidak lagi mampu menahan dan membutuhkan penyaluran. Berlari sendiri untuk mencapai toilet yang butuhkan.

Disinilah sekarang, sendirian dengan beberapa orang mahasiswi kampus yang terlihat tidak menyukainya. Ah kalau diperhatikan baik-baik mereka adalah orang yang sama yang telah membuang ponsel miliknya bermandikan air kolam. Sedang anggotanya bertambah 4 orang menjadi 7 orang gadis sekarang yang mengerubuninya. Berbicara mengenai ponsel, dirinya belum sempat membeli ponsel yang baru karena hari minggu kemarin Yuu sangat rewel untuk dibawa jalan-jalan keluar.

Dalam hati mengumpat, kenapa sial sekali harus kembali berurusan dengan kumpulan gadis-gadis suka merusuh begini. Langkah kakinya diblok, matanya sempat melihat seseorang dari mereka mengunci pintu dari dalam. Sekarang dia yakin kalau kali ini bakal terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berjalan bersama Shikamaru dan teman yang lain untuk ke kantin ketika merasakan ponsel disakunya bergetar. Nama " _Aniki"_ tertera di layar. Tidak biasanya _aniki_ akan menghubunginya pada jam-jam kantor sibuk. Berhenti melangkahkan kaki, mengusap ikon hijau pada layar ponsel. Tangannya memberi _gesture_ duluan untuk teman-temannya termasuk Shikamaru.

" _Hallo_ _Ani_ —

" _Aku ada di kampusmu sekarang, kau dimana?_ "

—sapaan awal terpotong dengan cepat oleh suara diseberang _line telephone_.

"Aku di area kantin, ada apa _aniki_?"

" _Apa kau melihat Naruto?"_

"Naruto?"

Kening Sasuke mengernyit. Matanya mengedar kesegala arah, namun tak melihat sedikitpun keberadaan gadis berambut pirang disekitarnya. "aku tidak melihatnya sekarang. Kenapa ada suara Yuu denganmu?" tanyanya lagi ketika telinga mendengar suara bayi merengek.

" _Yuu rewel dari tadi. Ibu dan yang lain tidak bisa menenangkan. Begitupun denganku. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Naruto, ponselnya belum sempat diganti,_ "

Sasuke dapat mendengar nada panik kakaknya dan juga rengekan Yuu yang makin menjadi. Ahh dirinya ingat kalau ponsel Naruto mati akibat kelakuan gadis-gadis yang mengaku sebai fans-nya itu.

"Aku akan kesana, dimana sekarang?"

" _Area parkir kampus Naruto, ahh… sayang cup…cup… iya sebentar lagi ketemu mama okey_ ,"

Telinga Sasuke masih sempat mendengar suara kakaknya yang berusaha menenangkan keponakannya yang terus merengek memanggil mamanya sebelum panggilan itu terputus. Kaki Sasuke segera berlari menuju tempat kakaknya berada. Sedikit memperlambat langkahnya ketika matanya sudah menangkap sosok sang kakak yang terlihat kewalahan menenangkan balita yang ada dalam dekapannya. Masih mengenakan setelan kantor lengkap, dengan dasi yang menggantung longgar. Sasuke yakin kalau kakaknya itu meninggalkan kantor setelah mendapatkan kabar kalau Yuu rewel.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke setelah dirinya dekat, "Yuu ayo ikut dengan paman," tangannya menjulurkan kearah tubuh mungil Yuu yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena tangis, bermaksud untuk menggendongnya. Namun mendapat tolakan berupa pukulan lemah dari tangan mungil yang terkepal lucu. Masih merengek namun mengeratkan pelukan pada leher sang ayah.

Kedua pewaris Uchiha mendapatkan tatapan dari mereka yang ada di sana. Beberapa tatapan beragam dilontarkan ketika melihat pemandangan yang sungguh mengundang untuk dilihat. Kebanyakan mereka memberikan tatapan kekaguman yang tak berusaha disembunyikan. Kejadian yang dilihat sekarang adalah kejadian yang langka. Selain pangeran kampus tapi juga bisa melihat sang sulung Uchiha yang jarang sekali terlihat di tempat umum begini.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan dibenak mereka adalah siapa gerangan balita manis yang ada diantara mereka?

"Tidak tahu, sepertinya hanya ingin bersama ibunya saja,"

Sambil menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, tangan Itachi mengusap punggung Yuu dengan lembut, memberikan kenyamanan pada tubuh rapuh tersebut. Tidak terjadi perubahan yang berarti, Yuu tetap merengek dan memanggil ibunya dengan bahasa bayi yang tidak jelas.

"Aku akan menghampiri kelasnya,"

Sasuke bergegas berbalik menuju kelas Naruto dengan Itachi menyusul dibelakangnya.. Tidak tega juga ketika melihat Yuu yang tergugu dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Melewati beberapa mahasiswa yang berdiri disepanjang lorong Fakultas.

"Apa kau kenal dengan Naruto mahasiswi semester awal jurusan _Arsitektur_? Kau tahu kelasnya dimana?"

Sasuke bertanya pada segerombolan gadis yang sedang terlihat mengobrol. Sedang yang ditanya hanya melongo kaget. Tidak percaya kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengajak mereka berbicara. Wajah-wajah mereka merona malu. Sasuke berdecak kesal karena tidak segera mendapatkan jawaban. Ck! Merepotkan.

"Ke—kenapa Sasuke – _sama_ mencari Naruto si gendut itu?"

Selepat melemparkan tanya tersebut si gadis yang melontarkan tanya mendapat tatapan tajam gratis. Bukan hanya dari Sasuke tapi juga dari Itachi. Dan itu membuat tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata begitu, aku pastikan hidupmu tidak tenang," perkataan tajam Itachi membuat tubuh siapa saja yang mendengarnya merinding. "Dan kalian juga. Berperilaku baiklah," matanya mengedar ke sekililing arah memberi peringatan. Menyusul Sasuke yang kini berbicara dengan seorang mahasiswa berambut merah.

Membuka salah satu pintu yang tadi diberitahu dari laki-laki berambut merah, ruang A3. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang masih didalam.

"Dimana Naruto?" pertanyaan _to the Point_ Sasuke membuat kelas yang hampir kosong hening semakin hening. Beberapa dari mereka menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak tahu.

"An—no… m—mungkin Naruto-chan pergi ke—ke toilet,"

Sasuke yang semula terlihat emosi kini menatapkan matanya ke arah gadis yang baru saja melontarkan jawaban. Sasuke ingat kalau tidak salah gadis itu adalah sepupu Neji yang terlihat sering bersama Naruto. Mendapatkan tatapan tajam itu membuat Hinata, gadis yang dimaksud sebagai sepupu Neji makin gugup.

"Di—dia tadi berkata butuh to—toilet dan langsung berlari ke luar kelas se—setelah mata kuliah MR. Hatake selesai," lanjut Hinata kemudian memberanikan diri.

"Hn."

Dan hanya berdehem, kemudian meninggalkan kelas untuk memberitahu kepada sang kakak yang kini menunggu di luar kelas. Sedang Hinata, mendudukkan diri. Menenangkan jantungnya yang tidak tahu kenapa berdetak tidak karuan. Efek takut mungkin.

Itachi dan sasuke berjalan cepat mencari toilet kampus fakultas terdekat yang ada dari ruang A3. Yuu sekarang berada dalam gendongan Sasuke. Masih dengan kondisi sama, menangis sesunggukan, wajahnya yang tembam terlihat merah. Pipinya dilelehi oleh air mata. Jari-jari Sasuke berusaha untuk mengusapnya dengan lembut. Bibirnya mengecup sayang ubun-ubun sang balita agar tenang.

Itachi berdiri di depan sebuah pintu toilet yang terkunci dari dalam. Disekitarnya ada beberapa gadis yang terlihat ketakutan. Telinganya juga mendengar suara rintihan dan permohonan pelan untuk dilepaskan dari arah dalam toilet. Tubuhnya mendidih. Telinganya tidak salah lagi mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Naruto walau sangat pelan.

Tidak mendapatkan respon ketika tangannya mengetuk pintu tersebut, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak masuk secara paksa.

BRAAKKK!

Tatapan kaget dan ngeri menjadi dominasi siapapun yang ada di sana.

Tak mempedulikan kerusakan yang dihasilkan, emosinya makin menyulut sampai ke ubun-ubun ketika melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya.

Di sana, di dekat _wastafel_ yang airnya mengalir deras kepala Naruto baru saja dikeluarkan dari kubangan air. Rambut pirangnya basah kuyup, _dress_ putih motif _floral_ nya juga basah. Nafasnya tersenggal, pipinya terdapat bekas tamparan yang memerah, sudut bibirnya luka mengeluarkan darah dan matanya memerah perih. Berantakan. Secara keseluruhan apa yang ada di Naruto sangat berantakan. Tubuh itu gemetaran.

Itachi berjalan mendekat. Emosi benar-benar menguar dari tiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menggigil siap menumpahkan kemarahan yang tak terbendung. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis-gadis yang semula memegangi Naruto melepaskan cekalannya. Mereka takut, sangat takut akan suhu di toilet yang berubah mencekam. Tercekat tak mampu melakukan apapun. Tak bergerak, mereka merasakan tubuhnya kaku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara itu pelan, dingin yang menusuk. Namun tatapan matanya membara.

"Aku bertanya, apa yang kalian lakukan pada istriku?"

Semuanya yang mendengarnya tercekat. Mereka merasakan kekagetan yang luar biasa. Naruto yang masih menunduk juga merasakan ketakutan itu, dirinya ingat terakhir kali Itachi seemosi ini adalah ketika dirinya diganggu oleh preman-preman sewaktu pulang terlambat dari sekolah. Tubuhnya tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu dikepalanya. Jas pria tersebut. Pelan-pelan tangannya mengeratkan pada tubuh bagian atasnya yang transparan akibat _dress_ nya yang basah. Hidungnya mampu mencium aroma khas dari Itachi. Pikirannya me- _loading_ , apa yang dilakukan Itachi di sini? Di kampusnya?

"Uuuuhhh… hiks mom… uuuuuu… mom…."

Naruto langsung menegakkan kepalanya kearah suara rengekan yang begitu ia kenal. Yuu, bayi mungilnya. Berada dalam gendongan Sasuke dengan kondisi yang tidak baik. Kenapa Yuu ada disini? Dan Itachi? Apakah Yuu sakit? Apakah Yuu mencarinya? Apakah dan apakah lainnya berputar dalam kepala Naruto. Yuu terus merengek memanggilnya, tangannya terulur minta digendong olehnya.

"Yuu, kena—

Bruaggh!

Acchhkk!

KYAAAA

"Itachi? _Aniki_!"

Mereka yang disana merasakan tubuhnya kaku. Naruto sendiri melotot _horror_ melihat apa yang dilakukan Itachi pada Sakura. Senpai berambut pink itu kini terduduk lemah setelah Itachi mendorong keras kea rah dinding.

"Itachi,"

Naruto baru akan melangkah ke arah Itachi untuk menenangkan tapi rengekan Yuu di belakangnya juga tak bisa ia abaikan. Bingung siapa yang harus ia tenangkan terlebih dahulu.

"Uhhh… hwaaaaaa…. Momm… momm… hiks…."

Tangisan Yuu membuat Naruto menoleh ka arah balita tersebut, matanya menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

"Tenangkan Yuu, dia sudah rewel dari tadi," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Naruto menatap balita dalam gendongan Sasuke. Ah… pipi yang biasanya putih lembut seperti bakpao kini terlihat memerah dengan bekas air mata disana.

"Tapi Itachi—

Naruto ragu. Matanya menatap Itachi yang berdiri membelakanginya. Tubuh itu masih kaku, emosi masih menguasai. Suaminya yang selalu besikap lembut akan sangat marah apabila orang terdekatnya diusik.

"Tak apa. biar aku yang tangani," ujar Sasuke pelan.

Dirinya prihatin melihat Naruto. Selalu mendapatkan masalah dari orang-orang yang mengaku fans dirinya maupun kakaknya. Dan ini bukan yang pertama kali. Mendekat kearah Naruto yang kini mengusap lengan Itachi beberapa kali kemudian berjalan kearahnya untuk mengambil Yuu dalam gendongannya. Sang balita langsung mendekap erat leher Naruto begitu begitu berpindah tangan.

"Padahal _mommy_ bau sayang," ucap Naruto pelan seraya mengecup pipi Yuu dengan sayang. Walau pelan ucapan itu masih bisa di dengar oleh orang-orang yang ada disana, menimbulkan kekagetan bagi mereka.

Berbicara mengenai orang-orang, kini area toilet sudah berkerumun banyak sekali mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. Suara dobrakan pintu yang dilakukan Itachi membuat mereka penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan ada satupun dari kalian yang berani mem-videokan kejadian ini ataupun menyebarkannya, kalau itu terjadi kalian salah mencari lawan," setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan sangat dingin dan serius, Sasuke berbalik mendekati Itachi. Semua yang disana mengangguk patuh. Dalam hati berpikir ulang untuk mengusik keluarga Uchiha.

" _Aniki_ , pulanglah," kata Sasuke pelan, "Ada Yuu disini dan Naruto butuh pulang secepatnya. Serahkan semuanya padaku. Percayalah," lanjutnya lagi. Tangan kanannya menepuk pundak kakaknya pelan. Matanya tak lepas dari gadis-gadis yang telah melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto. Menatapnya tajam

Itachi mengangguk pelan. Menghirup nafas dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Berulang-ulang sampai dirinya merasakan sedikit tenang. Jangan sampai lepas kontrol.

Berbalik menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana dengan Yuu dalam gendongan. Sudah sedikit tenang namun nampak sekali kalau Yuu butuh asupan dari sang bunda. Terlihat wajah memerah Naruto menahan malu akan hal itu. Ahh… ini di toilet dan banyak orang yang melihat.

Merangkul pelan pundak Naruto dan membawanya berjalan beriringan melewati kerumunan yang sudah menyingkir memberinya jalan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto sedang membersihkan diri sekarang. Setelah kejadian tadi, Itachi menyibukkan diri di ruang kerja. Tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk kembali ke kantor. Naruto sendiri terus bersama Yuu yang tak mau lepas dari gendongannya, bahkan sekedar untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah. Butuh waktu yang lama sampai Yuu benar-benar tertidur dan dirinya bisa membersihkan diri.

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan _bathrobe_ warna merahnya, Naruto melihat Itachi berdiri dekat jendela besar di kamar mereka, membelakanginya. Tangannya berada dalam saku celana hitam yang ia kenakan. Ditubuhnya masih melekat pakaian yang sama ketika berangkat ke kantor tadi pagi kecuali jas yang tadi sempat dilepas untuknya dan dasi yang kini tersampir sembarangan pada sandaran sofa. Tangannya berhenti sejenak dari acara mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Matanya mengawasi punggung lebar dan hangat yang biasa menjadi sandaran ketika bermanja-manja.

Langkah kaki pelan membawanya mendekat, tangannya terulur untuk mendekap tubuh kekar Itachi. Sempat merasakan tubuh suaminya menegang sejenak, setelahnya rileks dan membawa tangannya untuk semakin memeluk tubuh itu erat. Kepalanya bersandar pada punggung ternyaman setelah punggung ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan eum?" tanya Naruto pelan. Semakin menyamankan diri pada punggung suaminya. Hidungnya menghirup aroma wewangian _woody_ yang berkesan maskulin.

"…"

"Apakah kejadian tadi?"

Tangannya kini mulai mengelus pelan tubuh dalam pelukannya. Meraba sampai dada bidangnya. Nakal.

"Jangan mengodaku,"

Itachi mendesis pelan, tangan besarnya mencekal tangan Naruto yang berada di dada.

"Aku tidak menggoda sayang," terkekeh pelan.

Sekarang bibirnya mengecupnya pelan punggung dari balik pakaian hitam yang masih melekat.

"Apa kau tergoda hm?" ucapnya dengan nada main-main.

"Dasar."

Tangan besar itu dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan dan sekarang posisi itu berubah. Dirinya sekarang yang berada dalam palukan hangat Itachi. Erat.

Mereka menikmati keheningan yang tercipta. Saling menyamankan diri pada pasangan.

"Kenapa tak bercerita kalau mereka melakukan kontak fisik,"

Keheningan terpecahkan oleh pertanyaan Itachi.

"Tadi yang pertama,"

"Bagaimana dengan kasus ponselmu yang masuk kolam air,"

"Ah, itu mereka hanya memperingatkanku,"

Naruto tidak berkeinginan untuk mengatakan kalau mereka sempat menonyor kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Kau yakin?" terlihat tak percaya.

"Eum," menganggukkan kepala yakin.

"Berhubungan dengan Sasuke lagi,"

"Apa lagi. Dulu juga begitu kan?"

Itachi mengeratkan pelukan. Miris juga mengingat fakta itu.

"Mereka tidak akan melakukan lagi,"

Bibir itu mengecup pundak yang sedikit tersibak tak tertutupi _bathrobe._ Pelan dan lama.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Masih berada dalam dekapan hangat.

"Jangan biarkan dirimu stress. Ini akan berpengaruh pada produksi ASI,"

Tangan kekar itu kini mulai nakal menangkupkan pada payudara sebelah kanan, meremasnya pelan. Naruto berjengit kaget, sedikit rasa nyeri dia dapatkan akibat ulah pria yang mendekapnya. Berbalik dengan cepat, pukulan maut bersarang pada perut lawan.

"Dasar mesum,"

Yang mendapat pukulan malah terkekeh pelan. Tak merasa terganggu oleh pukulan itu.

Mereka beradu tangan, yang satu berusaha memukul dan satunya lagi berusaha menghindar. Naruto berhenti sejenak. Mengatur nafas. tubuhnya mudah lelah akibat begadang untuk mengurus si kecil. Keseimbangan nutrisi harus benar-benar dijaga. Asupan sehat harus rutin dikonsumsi. Dan inilah yang membuat dirinya lebih berisi selain karena melahirkan.

Awal-awal setelah melahirkan tubuhnya benar-benar berisi. Sisa pembengkakan semasa kehamilan. Hal wajar memang, dan dirinya tidak ambil pusing hal itu. Tubuhnya mengalami penyusutan pada masa-masa begadang untuk menyusui. Walau tidak sepenuhnya pulih seperti semula. Namun ia tetap tidak mempedulikan itu, bayi mungilnya lebih membutuhkan dirinya. Akhir –akhir ini Naruto melakukan diet sehat dan berkonsultasi pada ahli gizi dan terapi untuk mengembalikan kondisi tubuhnya, dan itu membutuhkan proses.

Tubuhnya masih berisi ketika dirinya kembali memutuskan untuk melanjutkan study-nya. Namun tidak menyangka kalau dia akan mendapatkan julukan gendut jelek seperti babi. Kalau menilik dari proporsi tubuh bagian yang berlebih ada pada pipinya yang _chubby_ , payudaranya yang berisi, dan perut yang sedikit berlemak. Selebihnya berukuran normal. Lantas kenapa dirinya selalu dikatai gendut jelek seperti babi. _Suatu saat aku akan membalas mereka_ , pikirnya.

Terlalu fokus pada pikirannya, membuat dirinya lengah. Tak menyangka kalau sekarang dirinya telah berbaring di ranjang empuk _king size_ berkanopi dengan tubuh sang suami yang berada di atasnya. Mengurungnya. Mata obsidian itu menatapnya dalam, wajah perlahan mendekat. Bibir memberikan kecupan singkat pada kening, kedua mata, pipi _chubby_ -nya, ujung hidung mungilnya dan terakhir adalah sudut bibirnya.

Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan, berlahan menjadi lumatan pelan, berlanjut pada sesapan penuh perasaan, pergulatan dua bibir menjadi penuh tantangan. Jari-jari menyusuri tengkuk, menahan.

"Ngh..eum…"

Lidah lembut menerobos masuk dalam rongga mulutnya. Kalau sudah begini dia tidak bisa lagi melawan, tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Lengan mengalung memeluk leher, tanganya merambat naik, meremas rambut sehitam arang milik suaminya. Perutnya geli serasa ada kepakan sayap ribuan kupu-kupu disana.

"Mmhh... Ngh..eumm…"

Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh yang sekarang mendekapnya erat, dirinya butuh suplai oksigen ke paru-paru secepatnya. Menepuk pundak meminta perhatian. Ciuman terlepas.

Hah…hah…hah….

Naruto buru-buru menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia selalu tidak biasa dengan ini. Wajah itu kembali mendekat, merangsek pada lehernya, memberikan kecupan disana, sesapan ringan dan menggigiti pelan. Tangan meraba tubuhnya dari luar _bathrobe_ yang ia kenakan. Pelan yang mampu membangkitkan gairah.

"Ngh… Itachi tahan sebentar,"

Berusaha menghentikan tindakan lelaki yang telah menjadi suaminya dua tahun terakhir, sebelum melakukan tindakan yang makin menjurus.

"Tidak."

Penolakan tegas. Tak menggubris protes yang dia berikan, tangan itu mulai melepaskan tali pengikat _bathrobe_. Ahh… Naruto sangat malu sekarang. Tubuhnya tak memakai apa-apa lagi dibalik _bathrobe_ merah yang ia kenakan. Tangan besar itu semakin leluasa melakukan pekerjaan disetiap inci tubuhnya.

"Achh—

Suara desahan makin tak terkontrol memenuhi kamar, suhu makin meningkat.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua yang dirinya dapatkan dari tindakan Itachi. Mendesah dan mendesah membuat suaranya makin serak. Selalu begini ketika suaminya memberikan dominasi atas tubuhnya. Untuk sekali lagi mereka menyatukan jiwa, saling membutuhkan.

Memberikan apa yang bisa ia berikan. Mendapatkan apa yang bisa ia dapatkan.

.

.

 **^SELESAI^**

.

.

*Naruto menggunakan nama keluarga Uzumaki milik ibunya bahkan setelah menikah. Itu karena dirinya tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian dengan nama keluarga Uchiha. Tapi ternyata sama saja karena dirinya terlalu montok setelah melahirkan. Pusat perhatian yang berbeda memang.

Ahh… awal ngetik cerita ini berpikiran untuk SasuFem!Naru. tapi makin kebawah kok malah terpikirkan Itachi. Ya udah deh ItaFem!Naru aja.

Lain kali aku akan mencoba membuat SasuFem!Naru.

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya ini.

Hancur ya. Membosankan ya. Ahh… aku tahu itu.

Salam

.

.

Azalea Xafier


End file.
